Not A Girl In No Man's Land Anymore
by Gwennily
Summary: What a sequel to the movie could be. The story takes place right where the movie ended. My very first fanfic. Please R
1. My Lover Has Come Back

I know some peopple don't like stories written as dialogues ... so I apologise in advance, but I love writing dialogues! Also, this is my very first fanfic and I know it's not very good, so please be kind and leave "constructive" reviews.

**_CHAPTER 1_**

_Lili was there, standing behind the curtain, with sparkles in her eyes and her heart beating a zillion times a minute. She even didn't go back on stage for the curtain call (again!). Only one thought: HE had come back! She could hardly believe it, especially after all they'd been through.The only man she'd ever really loved had come back, now she was sure he loved her._

_It felt so good to finally be able to hold him in her arms. Was it a dream? No, he was there for real, she could feel the warmth of their first kiss in months._

_The last time she had seen him, he'd simply waved at her. He'd just found out that she was a German spy. So, when she saw him fly away after saving her life, she thought she would never see him again. She had betrayed him, so why would he ever come back? These past three months, she'd tried hard to forget him, not even daring to hope she'd ever see him again. And yet, there still was a fire burning in her, a shy hope that he might come back to her someday._

_And now there they were, both more in love than ever. And both free. The war was over, she was not a German spy anymore, and he wasn't an American major anymore. No barrier between them anymore. They were just two lovers._

_They held each other's hands and slowly walked to her dressing room. Once in, he kissed her. A very light kiss at first, then very passionate. They both felt like if they were flying high in the sky, with only shining stars around them … But they soon (too soon) got back to reality. Someone had knocked on the dressing room's door._

**LILI**

You may enter.

_A woman, dressed in an incredibly glamourous evening dress, and a man entered. Bill noticed that Lili's look had changed, that she was now feeling very uncomfortable. _

**THE WOMAN**

What was that all about? Kissing that guy in front of … oh … erm … sorry I didn't know you had a visitor.

**LILI**

Ow .. erm … may I introduce Major William Larrabee. Bill, here is my mother Margaret …

**MARGARET**

How do you do.

**BILL**

What a pleasure to meet you Mrs Smith.

**LILI**

… and here's my father Karl.

**BILL**

How do you do.

**KARL**

How do you do.

_They were all there looking at each other, no one daring to say a word. Karl noticed that her daughter wasn't at ease with the situation._

**KARL**

Maggie, darling, I fancy a cup of our good old British tea.

**MARGARET**

Let's go and have one then, while Lili is changing. Will you join us later darling … erm … with your friend of course?

**LILI**

Of course we will join you, won't we?

**BILL**

Sure we will.

**LILI**

Great, so you can get to know each other. We'll be there in a quarter.

**KARL**

Perfect. See you later then.

° °

**LILI **

Oh Darling I'm sorry.

**BILL**

Sorry? About what?

**LILI **

About my Mom being so cold to you.

**BILL**

Oh that … never mind. You don't have to apologise, it's not your fault. And to be honest, I don't really mind as long as you are mine.

_Lili smiled the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. He could see love shining in her deep blue eyes. He slowly pulled her closer and closer to him, and they ended up sharing a passionate kiss._

_All of a sudden, Lili pulled away …_

**LILI**

As much as I appreciate your delightful kisses Major, I'd better rush because God knows what could go through my Mom's head if we are only one minute late.

**BILL - _teasing_**

So you used to be a very naughty girl then.

**LILI**

Who? Me? Never. But you're my very first love. I'm deeply in love with you and I believe my Mom felt it. And as every mother, she still sees me as her little girl, and wants me to stay one, in some way. She's jealous because she wants to keep me with her. Being an only child, especially a girl, isn't easy every day.

**BILL**

Oh I see … then let's hurry! I've survived the war so the last thing I want right now is to be sentenced to the flame.

_Lili giggled, and lightly kissed him._

**LILI**

You silly … but I love you no matter what. Be right back.

_She ran to the bathroom and changed as quickly as a hurricane. _

**BILL**

WOW you look stunning, as always.

**LILI**

Thanks. But please stop kidding me. I'm wearing the first thing I could grab.

**BILL**

Well you grabbed the right thing my love.

_He gently kissed her on the forehead._

**LILI**

Ready?

**BILL** **– _Smiling_**

Yes, anything for you.

_They held each other's hand, and slowly walked out of her dressing room. _


	2. He's Not Mister Right!

**_CHAPTER 2_**

_Bill and Lili entered the tea room, and they immediately spotted Karl and Margaret._

**LILI**

Here we are.

**MARGARET**

Finally.

_Bill and Lili sat down, and they all ordered a cup of good old English tea._

**KARL**

Darling, your show was amazing tonight. Well your show's always great, but tonight it was a firework! Don't you think so Major Larrabee?

**BILL**

Yes, it was breathtakingly amazing.

**LILI – _blushing_**

Thank you.

**MARGARET**

Especially the finale … what a highlight! Your kiss seemed so real. My girl's a damn good actress! I had under-estimated your talent dear.

**LILI**

But …

**MARGARET**

And you Bill, I must admit that you are a great actor. For how long have you been acting? I guess that you had to stop during the war, so you could join the Army.

**BILL**

With all the respect I owe you Mrs Smith, I am not an actor, and I don't intend to become one. In fact, I am deeply in love with your daughter.

**MARGARET – _shocked_**

You mean … it was a real kiss?

**BILL**

Yes indeed it was.

**KARL**

Oh that's so romantic.

**MARGARET**

Romantic? Yes maybe … But Major, don't you have to go back to America? I mean, I guess you are not a permanent resident.

**BILL**

Yes I unfortunately have to go back, now the war is over.

**LILI**

Good God Bill you're joking, aren't you? Tell me this isn't true …

**BILL**

I am afraid it is darling … I'm so sorry, I thought you knew that I'd have to go back to America. I didn't want our reunion to be spoiled by thoughts about the future, that's why I avoided the topic. Not to hide it from you …

**LILI – _getting teary_**

Oh you don't have to feel guilty, it's not your fault. You would stay if you were allowed to, wouldn't you?

**BILL**

Can you doubt it?

_A tear rolled down Lili's cheek. But she forced a smile._

**LILI**

No, sure not.

**KARL**

Are you ok my dear?

**LILI**

Yes I am, don't worry Dad. Just a bit surprised.

_Being all deeply involved in the conversation, no one had noticed the angry look of Lili's mother._

**KARL**

Love isn't easy.

**LILI**

Yes, but worth it anyway.

**MARGARET – _upset_**

Love? Who's talking about love?

**LILI**

Mother!

**MARGARET**

What? I've had enough of this! Look at you! Look at what HE's done to you!

**KARL **

Maggie darling, please.

**LILI **

It's ok Father. If she's something to say, she'd better say it now, when we're all here. So Mother, what the hell has Bill done to me?

**MARGARET**

He's broken your heart, and now you look miserable. You believe in something that's never existed.

**LILI – _stunned and angry_**

Go on …

**MARGARET**

We all know how it's gonna end. Like every love story that starts during the war. American soldiers come to help us, and I thank them for that, they flirt with our girls and then, when the war is over, they go back to their country like if nothing had happened. And most of the time, they have a wife and children waiting for them. You both had fun, but now it's time to get back to reality.

**LILI**

How dare you?

**MARGARET**

Face it Lili, it wasn't more then just a gentle flirt … and now he's leaving you.

**BILL**

A gentle flirt? Not more than just a gentle flirt? I LOVE your daughter and you should know that we …

**LILI – _interrupting_**

Bill please don't say what I think you were about to say. It's not the best idea, trust me.

**MARGARET**

What?

**LILI**

Nothing.

**KARL**

Lili my dear, your mother isn't completely wrong. You should seriously think about all this. I can see that you love him, eyes never lie, but I don't want you to be hurt. Actually, you both should think about the future … your future, together or apart.

**LILI**

Father … you too … are against me?

**KARL**

No, never! But I want the best for you. And I'll be by your side whatever you do.

**LILI – _sobbing_**

Thank you Father.

**MARGARET**

Karl, you're such a coward! You never dare saying anything … it is your daughter we're talking about for God's sake!

**KARL**

Indeed, and she's a grown-up.

**MARGARET**

All of this … just makes me sick.

**LILI**

Ok, I can't stand this anymore! Bill darling, shall we go to some romantic, quiet and PEACEFUL place?

**BILL**

Of course, I'll take you out for dinner. Erm … if your father agrees.

**MARGARET**

You won't get away with that so easily my girl!

**KARL**

Of course I do! And I'll take my tigress back to her cage.

**MARGARET**

You bastard!

**KARL**

Have a great evening. But please don't get back too late.

**LILI**

I won't. Thank you Father.

**BILL**

Thank you. My Cinderella will be back at midnight.

**KARL**

Thanks. See you soon

**LILI**

See you later.

**BILL**

Bye Mr Smith … erm … and Mrs Smith.

_Margaret lift her eyes up to Bill, still angry, and her face all red._

**MARGARET**

Goodbye Bill. Have a nice journey back to America.

_Lili looked at her mother, not saying a word. She held Bill's hand, and almost ran out of the tea room._


	3. Love & War

_**CHAPTER 3**_

_Lili and Bill walked around London, and finally decided to stop at St James' Park, which is one of the most romantic places by night. They sat on a bench and both starred at the moon reflecting in the water, no one saying a word. After a few minutes, Lili turned too Bill:_

**LILI**

Darling

**BILL – _still lost in his thoughts_**

Mmm …

**LILI – _bursting into tears_**

I … I …. Ooooh I feel so bad! I wish this was just a nightmare! I mean what's happened with my mother. I was so happy to have you near me again, and she simply spoiled it all!

**BILL – _wiping her tears_**

I feel really bad about this as well. But the most important is that we are together now … and together we can face anything, can't we?

**LILI – _sobbing_**

Yes. But still, if she hadn't been my mother, I would have slapped her right in the face! I just can't believe she dared acting so bitchy.

**BILL**

Well, to be honest I understand her in some way. But don't misunderstand me, nothing excuses the way she acted to you …

**LILI**

… and you!

**BILL**

You know she was right about the American soldiers. Most of them who come here to fight already have a wife and children. And they sort of "use" the poor French and British girls to have a bit of fun. The promise them they're going to leave their wife and stay with them, but never keep their promises! As soon as the War was over, they went back home and simply "disappeared". I guess your mother only wants to protect you … but she most certainly isn't doing it the right way.

**LILI**

My mother has always been over-protective. At first, she even wouldn't let me become a performer. But now, I would like her to understand that I'm a grown-up. After all, I'm 22 and most girls of my age are married and raise children. So why wouldn't I be able to make my own choices?

**BILL**

This might sound stupid, but maybe you and your mother should talk calmly about all this. And if possible when I'm far away.

**LILI- _giggling_**

I guess you're right.

**BILL – _kissing her nose_**

You should know that I'm always right.

_They shared a passionate kiss. But Lili suddenly broke the embrace._

LILI 

Bill darling … because of all this mess we haven't had much time to talk about … well the way I behaved … I betrayed you and … I truly want to apologise. That's all I can do, I …

**BILL – _interrupting_**

Are you talking about you being the cuttest German spy?

**LILI**

Not the cuttest but still, a German spy. I'm terribly sorry.

**BILL **

Terribly?

**LILI**

Desperatly.

**BILL**

Desperatly?

**LILI**

All right … passionately!

**BILL**

Listen my love. You must have had good reasons for doing what you did.

**LILI**

Yes in a way … for being a German spy I mean. Not for betraying you.

**BILL**

Let's just enjoy our evening together, and we can still talk about all this later.

**LILI**

All right. I don't want our night to be even more spoiled then it's already been.

**BILL**

And moreover I didn't fall in love with WHAT you are, but with WHOM you are. I think you are the most gorgeous person I've ever seen, you have the most wonderful eyes, your smile melts my heart and hearing your laugh is such a delight. I don't care if you are some kind of spy, nor if you are Lili Smith or Schmidt. I love you and that's it. I did my job during the war, and you did yours. Just our jobs. Now thank God, it's all over. There are not Lili the German spy and Bill the American soldier anymore. There are only Lili and Bill, two people who are madly in love with each other and who won't let anything tear them apart. I love you more than anything in the universe, now let's forget about the past and let's focus on the future.

**LILI – _getting teary_**

Oh my God … this is the nicest thing I've ever heard. I love you too, more than anything. And I won't let anyone separate us!

_Bill wiped her tears and they starred in each other's eyes lovingly, then kissed … a very long kiss._

**LILI**

Despite of all that's happened tonight, this is one of the loveliest nights.

**BILL**

Yes, and I'd better take you home now, if we don't want it to end badly.

**LILI - _smiling_**

Yes my dear Prince Charming, I have to be back home at midnight.

_They held each other's hand and slowly walked out of the park, not really willing to get back to reality. They took a taxi, to make sure they would be back on time._

**°°**

_When they arrived at Lili's parents' house and got off the taxi, Bill looked at the amazing building._

**BILL**

WOW is this your house?

**LILI**

Yes … Well my parents'.

**BILL**

This is stunning. So big and … I've always loved Victorian-style houses.

**LILI **

That's funny you think it's stunning because … well didn't you tell me your family is rich?

**BILL**

Oh yes, and we have a big and beautiful house but … simply not Victorian.

**LILI**

Oh I see. Well I have to admit that I love it very much too. I grew up here, it's the only house I've known, and I'd die if we had to leave it. I'll show you around sometime soon.

**BILL**

Yes when your mother won't have those bloody thoughts anymore.

**LILI – _laughing_**

Oh I don't care. My father won't care either, he'll let you in. Each time my mother would refuse me something, I'd run to my father and he'd say "yes". I've been awfully spoiled you know.

**BILL**

I couldn't have noticed, coz you are so generous.

**LILI**

Thank you, though I doubt it.

**BILL**

Don't doubt it. I'd better go now. Thank you for this lovely evening in the park. I'm so happy you had me back.

**LILI**

How couldn't I have had you back? I love you so much … and I miss you already.

_They kissed passionately and waved goodbye until Bill disappeared at the corner of the road. Lili entered the house, and quietly walked up to her room. When she opened her room's door, she saw her mother sitting on her bed, obviously waiting for her._


	4. Night Talk

**_Chapter 4_**

_Lili gasped loudly._

**LILI**

Mum! You scared me off!

**MARGARET**

Oh I did, didn't I? Well I was waiting for you …

**LILI**

Well … here I am.

**MARGARET**

Yes, there you are, eventually. Not too soon. Spending most of the night out with a guy.

**LILI**

Most of the night? Come on, it's only midnight. And moreover, I know that guy, whose name happens to be "Bill", very well and it's not the first time we go out together. Really, Mum, I don't understand, we did nothing wrong.

**MARGARET**

I hope so!

**LILI**

We simply went for a long walk around Lodnon and we stopped in St James' park for a bit. Then he walked me back home and that's it.

**MARGARET**

And that's it? It seems that you enjoy making fun of me. I saw you two kissing, at the front door!

**LILI**

And then?

**MARGARET**

And then what?

**LILI**

That's how two people who are in love with each other usually say goodnight. Did we do something wrong? No! You know how much I love him.

**MARGARET**

Yes I do and that's the problem. He soon will go back to his country and he'll forget about you. I don't doubt your feelings for him, I doubt HIS for you. I'm convinced that he's been doing nothing but leading you, just to have some fun during the war.

**LILI**

If he didn't love me, why would he have come all the way to London now the war is over, especially after what I've done to him. He could have just flown back home.

**MARGARET**

What do you mean? What you've done to him?

**LILI**

I don't wish to talk about it right now. I've had a wonderful evening, and I don't intend to spoil it.

**MARGARET**

You mean you won't even talk to me about what's bothering you? I'm your mother!

**LILI**

Yes, but my mother doesn't seem to be completely on my side so … I'd better avoid another argument.

**MARGARET**

All right if that's what you want.

**LILI**

Yes it is. I might talk about it someday though … but first I need to talk to Bill.

**MARGARET**

Bill, Bill, Bill! Can't you stop mentioning him?

**LILI – _mockingly_**

No.

**MARGARET**

You're getting on my nerves!

**LILI**

So are you.

_Margaret burst into tears. Lili could hardly believe it: her mother, who had always been the rock of the family, was there, crying in front of her. It seemed unrreal. She didn't know what to say, nor to do. So, she simply sat on the bed next to her mother and hugged her_.

**LILI**

Mom I'm sorry. I … I didn't mean to hurt you.

**MARGARET**

I know that … but … but …

Margaret could hardly talk.

**LILI**

But what?

**MARGARET**

It's like … well I feel like I've lost my little girl. I can hardly recognize the Lili I used to know.

**LILI**

Well, Lili has grown up. You know what war can do to a person.

**MARGARET**

War … and love.

**LILI - _smiling_**

Yes, that too.

**MARGARET**

Oh darling, I want you to be happy. That's what all mothers want for their children. And I must admit that the Major is a very handsome guy, and he seems to be so kind. But I have that weird feeling, I don't want you to have false hopes.

**LILI**

Mother, I really can't tell you all about it right now, but please trust me, he really loves me. Because if he didn't, he would have never come back. It's a miracle that he's come back after what I had done to him.

**MARGARET**

Then it's all right. I trust you. But please, listen to your old mother and be careful.

**LILI – _laughing_**

Old mother? You're not old! And thank you for giving us a chance.

**MARGARET**

Who knows? I'd better be kind to him, I might become his mother-in-law.

**LILI**

Hey, don't forward things! But yeah, who knows.

_They hugged for a long time. Finally, they were on the same wave length. Lili was burning inside, feeling like jumping around the room. The approval of her mother meant the world to her._

**LILI**

I love you Mom.

**MARGARET**

I love you too.

_They hugged for a few more minutes._

**MARGARET**

I'd better go to bed now.

**LILI**

I should too, I'm exhausted

**MARGARET**

Good night darling ... and sweet dreams.

**LILI**

Good night and ... thank you.


	5. Love And Marriage?

**_CHAPTER 5_**

_The morning after, Lili woke up happier than ever. Her love had come back, and her parents, especially her mother, had agreed on their relationship. She slowly turned to have a look at the clock, and figured out that she had to hurry if she didn't want to be late for breakfast. She had had a strict education, and one thing their parents were very serious about were meal times. And today, the last thing she wanted was to disappoint her parents. The day before had been hard enough … _

_So she quickly got dressed up, but soon she got slower, when thinking about HIM while brushing her hair dreamily._ _No, there was nothing more she wanted right now. The war was over, the man she loved was beside her … and so were her parents. She smiled at her own reflection in the mirror. _

_All of a sudden, the look on her face changed, from happines to sadness. Ye, he had come back. But for how long? Her mother was right when she said he would have to go back to his country. Just the thought of it made her shiver._

_Another look at the clock brought her back to reality. She dropped her brush and ran downstairs._

**LILI**

Good morning Mother, good morning Father.

**KARL and MARGARET**

Good morning.

**KARL**

Did you sleep well?

**LILI – _winking at her mother_**

Oh yes, like a baby.

**KARL**

Good. And I guess you had a lovely evening.

**LILI – _blushing a little_**

Yes, the loveliest.

_Indeed, the time she had spent with Bill the evening before had been short, but oh so wonderful. And the sudden thought of him going back to America was so painful. Again, her look suddenly changed._

**EMMA**

May I serve you your breakfast miss Lili?

_Lili didn't react. She was far away, lost in her thoughts._

**EMMA**

Miss Lili?

**LILI**

Oh … erm … yes Emma?

**EMMA**

May I serve you your breakfast?

**LILI**

Yes, thank you Emma.

_As soon as her breakfast was served, Lili got deeply lost in her thoughts again. Her mother noticed the sudden sad look on her daughter's face, but didn't say anything. Her father was a bit concerned too. He knew there was something wrong with his dear little girl. She was usually so full of energy, she couldn't stay quiet for more than a couple of minutes. She'd always rush to eat her breakfast. And there she was, hardly eating something, quiet … he could hardly believe it was his Lili sitting there._

_Lili was wondering where all this story would lead her … would lead THEM. Sure they were in love, there was no doubt about that. But would love be enough? She really needed to talk to him about their future together. But what if he didn't understand? What if he chose the easy way and simply returned to his country? No, no, no he would never do that to her! He loved her she was sure of that. And love can move mountains, can't it? There have to be a way. And together they will find it._

**LILI**

Mother, Father … may I be excused? I'm not really hungry this morning, the dinner yesterday was far too delicious.

**KARL**

Of course darling.

**°°**

_Lili was nervously walking around the living room, desperatly trying to reach Bill at his hotel. After bothering the receptionist three times in a quarter, she decided to sit and to wait a few more minutes before trying again._

**MARGARET – _entering the room_**

Lili?

**LILI**

Yes?

**MARGARET**

Are you alright darling?

**LILI**

Yes, of course, why wouldn't I be?

**MARGARET**

Well it's just …

**LILI**

Just what?

**MARGARET**

Well yesterday when we said goodnight you seemed very happy … but it's a very different person who was sitting at the table this morning. You seemed so far away.

**LILI**

Oh that … it's nothing, really.

**MARGARET**

If it's nothing then why do you look so sad?

**LILI**

There's nothing to worry about.

**MARGARET**

But I am your mother and I DO worry about you. I know there is something wrong, I can see it in your eyes. Something you're not telling me!

**LILI**

Well erm … it's not easy to say but … this morning I realised that you were right.

**MARGARET**

Right? About what?

**LILI**

About Bill. Yes, he will soon have to go back to America. And what's worse is that it is not his fault, he has no choice. Now you can say "See, I'd warned you".

**MARGARET**

I won't say that! It breaks my heart to see you like that. Yes I had warned you, but that was only because I didn't want you to get hurt. But now I know how much Bill does care about you. He would do anything for you. Don't worry darling, you will find a way.

**LILI**

I would like to believe you Mother but I've kept thinking about it over and over again but there's no way … he will have to leave.

**MARGARET**

You should talk to him.

**LILI**

I intend to …

**MARGARET**

After all you are both involved, and so in love. That's something you have to solve together. And he might …

**LILI**

Might what? Mother, why do you widen your eyes like that?

**MARGARET**

Well, just a surprising thought that's crossed my mind. I was just saying that he might have thought about something that's hasn't come to your mind yet.

**LILI**

Like what? If he has, than I would be glad to know more about it! Because that situation seems helpless.

**MARGARET**

Well, there's one actually … but that would be crazy.

**LILI**

What the hell are you talking about?

**MARGARET**

No swearing young lady!

**LILI**

Sorry, I am not myself today.

**MARGARET**

Oh yes you are! I know you can swear like a trooper!

**LILI**

All right, you know me too well. But please let's get back to our conversation and tell me about your "crazy solution".

**MARGARET**

Actually I can hardly believe I'm even considering it but … the only way seems to be that …

**LILI**

That what?

**MARGARET**

… you both get married.

**LILI – _as stunned as one can be_**

Married?


	6. The Proposal

**Chapter VI**

_Lili was standing in the middle of the room, speechless, which was quite unusual for her. Marrying Bill? Her mother could have such crazy ideas sometimes! Sure she loved him … but marrying him?_

**MARGARET**

Lili?

**LILI**

Yes?

**MARGARET**

I'm sorry dear, I wish we could have talked a bit longer but I promised Mrs. Carlton we would shop together. We both really need a new dress for the ball she is giving next Saturday. By the way, you should start thinking about what you plan to wear … and why not asking Bill to come along, as your official date?

**LILI**

Erm, yes … well I'll think about it. Emma will help me with the outfit. And about Bill, I need to talk to him anyway.

**MARGARET**

See you for dinner? With Bill maybe?

**LILI**

Yes, that's a great idea. See you tonight then. Enjoy yourself!

**MARGARET**

I sure will. Have a nice day and see you tonight!

_Margaret left the room, leaving Lili alone with her thoughts … again._

°°

_After a few minutes, Lili set off to Bill's inn. The sooner she'd talk to him, the sooner she'd know where their story would lead them. No need to call for Bedford, she could drive a car by herself. And of course, she'd go faster that way. As much as she liked Bedford, he was a bit too "wise" sometimes. Driving along Lancaster Gate Road, she spotted him walking in Hyde Park. Actually, obviously walking a dog. She braked noisily and parked her car, then hurried to catch him._

**LILI**

Hi

**BILL – _looking surprised_**

Hi darling … Wha … What are you doing here?

**LILI**

I was on the way to the inn where you are staying when I saw you.

**BILL**

Great you saw me coz I didn't see you. By the way, how are you doing dear?

**LILI**

I'm doing fine thanks. I've missed you though.

**BILL**

I've missed you too … so let's catch up …

_They shared another passionate kiss, then walked around the park, hand in hand._

**BILL**

Lili?

**LILI**

Mmmm …

**BILL**

What's up?

**LILI**

What do you mean?

**BILL**

I mean, what's wrong? You seem to be lightyears away.

**LILI**

Ah well, nothing really.

**BILL**

Don't play that game with me, I can tell there is something you're not telling me.

**LILI **

OK, if you really want to know. After all, I came here with the intention to talk to you. First of all, you should know that my mother has eventually accepted you … our relationship I mean.

**BILL **

That's great news!

**LILI – _eventually smiling_**

Yes, I agree on that! She's even invited you to dinner. Will you come?

**BILL **

Of course I will, silly you! But … then why do you look so … sad?

**LILI **

Well, each time things things seem to get better I … (sobbing) … I just can't help wondering what will happen to us. Because, let's face it, sooner or later you will have to leave me.

**BILL **

Leave you? NEVER!

**LILI**

We both know you have no choice, you have to go back to your country.

**BILL **

Yes, that's true. But we love each other, don't we?

**LILI**

Oooh ye, and I swear that if I could I'd just fly to America wit you but, I simply can't. They would never accept me as an American citizen, after what I've done.

**BILL**

And I'll never ask you to leave your country and family. I don't want you to. Listen, there's something I've been meaning to ask you since yesterday. But never found the right moment, especially because of that argument with your mother. I didn't want things to get worse than they were already.

**LILI**

Ow …

**BILL**

And I think now it high time to ask you, I'm just so impatient.

**LILI**

And I'm dying to know, so go on.

**BILL**

Lili … my dearest Lili … you mean the world to me. And still being able to hold you after all that's happened is a real blessing. The thought that I might have lost you, months ago, was the most painful thought ever. Whatever happens between us, we are meant to be together. For better and for worse. We have proven many times that our love is stronger than anything else, stronger than the war itself.

_He was looking right into her eyes, meaning every word he said. His eyes … so sparkling all of a sudden. Lili started to feel dizzy, she didn't expect that. And so, didn't know what to say. As a matter of fact, she didn't have time to say anything, because …_

**BILL**

Darling, please, will you marry me?

_She stood there, in total shock. Marrying him? That was … unexpected. Well, she had thought about it but, she'd never imagined he would have proposed so soon. The thought of marrying him was wonderful, and yet scary. Yes, she felt so happy, and scared at the same time._

**BILL**

Are you alright?

**LILI**

Yes I am. It's just so … unexpected. I don't know what to say … I …

**BILL – _laughing_**

Then just say "yes".

_Of course, she wanted to say "yes"! But she couldn't, for some reason. Too many reasons. Saying "yes" would have been the point of no return._

**LILI**

Bill I love you so much but … I can't … I simply can't …

**BILL**

Should I ask why?

**LILI**

No, please don't! That doesn't mean I don't love you … I just can't marry you, that's all!

**BILL**

For God's sake Lili, what's wrong with you? You really are a hopeless case, you know? You seem to be the happiest girl and then five minutes later you suddenly change. It's always the same, and what's worse is that you don't tell me anything so how could things get any better?

**LILI**

HOW COULD I TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG, WHEN I DON'T KNOW MYSELF!

_She ran away, leaving Bill totally confused. No matter where she was running, she had to escape from reality, even if it was only for a short while._


	7. What's Wrong With You?

_

* * *

_

**CHARLIE **

Hello Miss Lili, how are you doing today?

_Charlie had been their gardener for more than 12 years. Actually he had been their gardener since they had moved from Germany. He soon became a close friend, especially to her father's. Karl had accustomed Charlie to good old German beer. They could sit, talk and drink until very late hours. Charlie was also the one who taught Lili everything about the flowers, the trees and how to take good care of them. At only 13, she was already an expert. Yes, the little Lili had always astonished him. He had always known there was more to that girl than just a high-society lady. Sure she was a good party, elegant and glamourous. But she was also very smart and had strong beliefs. She wasn't the kind of person who would get married at 20, have kids and pamper a husband. No, little Lili expected much more from life. She wanted to be a performer, she wanted to travel … and she wanted true love._

_That afternoon, as soon as he saw her he knew there was something wrong. He could tell she was heartbroken. And if she was there, she obviously needed to be on her own._

_Lili forced herself and smiled at him._

**LILI**

Good afternoon Charlie, what a pleasure to see you! I am doing just fine thank you, how about you?

**CHARLIE**

I'm great, thank you. I'm on my way to your house. Your father has invited me for a late lunch.

**LILI**

Mmm I see, and food isn't the only thing you two are going to have, is it?

**CHARLIE**

You got me there! Your mother will probably be back soon so I'd better hurry. Have a nice day!

**LILI**

Enjoy yourself!

**CHARLIE**

Sure will!

_Lili walked around the garden for a little while, crying all the tears she could. She eventually stopped under the apple tree which she had climbed so many times during her teenage years. Another "not-ladylike" thing her mother had disapproved. All her worries and crying had exhausted her. She sat, and soon fell asleep under her beloved tree._

**°°°**

_Bill arrived at Lili's parents' house. He was in a fury when she had left him in the middle of the park. And he was so angry that it only took him a couple of minutes to get back to his hotel and step into his car. He could hardly drive on the left-hand side but still, he didn't mind and went through the streets of London as quickly as a hurricane. But, a few miles from Lili's place, he decided it was probably better to calm down before asking her for an explanation. Because he didn't know what to think anymore. What were his feelings? Was he in a rage, or simply hurt because he loved her so much? If only he could know what was wrong with his darling …_

_It took all his remaining courage to ring at the front door. Margaret opened the door._

**MARGARET **

Bill! What a surprise!

**BILL **

Hello Mrs Smith … Schmidt … huh …

**MARGARET**

Smith sounds perfect. Please, come in.

Bill entered, and Margaret led him to the kitchen.

**MARGARET**** - **_**Laughing**_

Sorry, usually we go to the living room, but my husband and his dear friend the gardener are partying there. So … what can I do for you?

**BILL**

I've come to talk to Lili about a very important matter.

**MARGARET**

Lili? I haven't seen her since this morning. As far as I know she was supposed to spend the day with you.

**BILL**

Well we had … erm … a little argument, and she ran away. I thought she would be here.

**MARGARET**

I am sorry, I got back about an hour ago and I haven't seen her.

**BILL**

Do you have any idea where I could find her?

**MARGARET**

Not a clue. Furthermore it is Bedford's and Emma's day off today, so they won't be able to give more information. The only person who might help is my husband Karl.

**BILL**

I'd better go and ask him then.

_Margaret showed Bill to the living room. Karl and Charlie were deeply involved in a conversation, apparently funny, and were laughing out loud. As soon as she entered the room, Margaret gave her husband an impatient look._

**KARL**

Hi Maggie … Hi Bill! Wanna join?

**BILL**

Hi! I am sorry to disturb you Mister Smith but do you know, by any chance, where I could find Miss Lili?

**KARL**

Miss Lili?

**MARGARET**

Yes, remember, she's your daughter.

**KARL**

Stop it Maggie, of course I know who she is! I am just stunned by Bill's question. The last time I saw her she was on her way to meet him. Did you see her?

**BILL**

Yes we did meet. But … well … we had a little argument and she ran away.

**KARL**

Running away, that is so my Lili! How many times has she done that! But don't worry, she will soon come back to you. She has such a temper! She probably needed to calm down a little, she won't be long.

**MARGARET**

And trust me, it's best for you she ran away. She either runs away, or slaps. So …

**BILL**** - **_**Laughing**_

Well … I've already experienced her slapping, too.

**KARL**

She's really good at it my little Lili, isn't she?

**MARGARET**** - **_**upset**_

KARL!

**CHARLIE**

Sorry may I interrupt …

**KARL**

Of course you may old friend!

**MARGARET**

Especially if you have some useful information!

**CHARLIE**

I think I do. When I was on my way here, I came across Miss Lili in the garden. More precisely in your garden Madam.

**BILL**

Thank you! I'm going to have a look right now.

_Bill ran out of the house, not even paying attention to Maggie, who was about to offer him his help to lead him to her garden. _

_He had been running around the garden for about ten minutes when he eventually spotted Lili, asleep under the apple tree. _

_He sat next to her, and softly kissed her cheek._

**BILL**

Lili … Lili … please wake up my Sleeping Beauty.

**LILI**** – **_**opening her eyes**_

Mmmm …

_She turned to Bill, still half-asleep. I took her a few moments to realise who was sitting next to her._

**LILI**

Wha … What are you doing here?

**BILL**

Well I've mainly been looking for you around London. A real quest I should say.

**LILI**

Sorry I overreacted this morning.

**BILL**

It's alright don't worry. Though I still wonder what's wrong with you. I mean, I thought you and me was meant to last forever.

**LILI**

Of course it is! Oh darling please don't doubt my feelings. I love you so much. I adore you! But I'm just so … so …

**BILL**

So what?


	8. The Truth Needs To Be Told

**LILI**

… Scared !

**BILL**

But love, scared of what ?

**LILI**

Scared of you, of us. Of our relationship ...

**BILL**

Why would you? I mean, I have told you more than a million times that I truly love you, and want to spend the rest of my life by your side. I asked you to marry me, doesn't that mean something to you?

**LILI**

Well it depends … I mean yes it does but … that is what scares me. I don't want to be hurt, and I don't want YOU to be hurt.

**BILL**

You really are impossible Lili, and I must say it is hard to get you. We do love each other, don't we? So why would getting married hurt us?

**LILI**

Because we have known each other for four months only, and out of those four months, we lost touch for three months.

**BILL**

Yes, to my regret. I was hurt by what you had done, but still I loved you. The only thing that prevented me from running back to you the day we saved your lives was my pride. But I never stopped loving you. I took my time thinking about us. And one day I decided I just couldn't go on without you. I would say, those three months without each other were a good thing somehow.

**LILI**

So you really have forgiven me?

**BILL**

Forgiven? Of course! More than that, I totally understand the reasons why you did all that. You couldn't know what was really happening, and you simply followed your heart, like you always do. And I love you for that, and a thousand other reasons.

**LILI**

I love you ...

**BILL**

So, are we ok now?

**LILI**

Mmm well maybe I have another question.

**BILL - _laughing_**

Well I guess I can't stop you, so go ahead!

**LILI**

Are you marrying me to make sure you will be able to stay in England?

**BILL**

Huh?

**LILI**

Because if you don't marry me, you will have to go back to America very soon.

**BILL**

For God's sake Lili, I am marrying you because I love you! And yes it's true that I will be able to stay in England, but YOU are the only reason why I want to stay in England. So please stop thinking and start enjoying the moment.

**LILI**

Ok, I will.

_They kissed for a while, but then suddenly Lili broke the embrace._

**LILI**

Bill, I haven't been honest.

**BILL**

Lili when we get married, would you mind please giving up that bad habit of yours. I mean, making each romantic moment a ... hum ... "confession" moment. Remember how our night at the inn ended because of that.

**LILI**

Talking about that night …

_The sparkle in Lili's eyes Bill was admiring suddenly became very dark; and he could see tears._

**BILL**

What about that night? Lili please say something.

**LILI**

It's the only night we ever spent together. Well you know … But it led to unexpected consequences.

**BILL**

Consequences?

**LILI**

A few weeks after I had returned to England, I found out I was pregnant and …

**BILL**

Oh my God … pregnant! That's …

**LILI**

Please let me go on otherwise I'll get scared again … So I found out and of course I freaked out. I didn't want people to find out so I thought about not keeping the baby. Even though it would had left me heartbroken. Having a baby, without a father and an awful reputation. And my parents … So in a word I thought it would be better for both the baby and me. But in the other hand, I didn't feel capable of not keeping the baby. Until one day, I lost it. I was devastated, and got very depressed for a while. To be honest, I haven't got over it yet …

**BILL**

Darling I am so awfully sorry! I should have been there, by your side, helping you. Instead of leaving like a coward!

**LILI**

Please don't say that! I had violated your trust many times, so you had reasons to leave me. I already am so grateful because you're here today. I didn't deserve that. And if I had considered that baby more as a human than a problem, maybe I'd still be pregnant!

_She burst into tears, not able to control herself anymore._

**BILL**

You never say that again, ok? It was an awful dilemma for you. You wanted to protect your baby from being considered as an unwanted baby, who would never know who is father is. Because you knew how mean people can be. Rumours, always rumours. And that shows what a great mother you could be someday. What happened is not your fault. That's just fate. But our time will come. We'll get married soon, and have children. Together as a family. If you eventually stop blaming yourself for everything, and accept my proposal.

**LILI**

Oh Bill, yes I want to marry you!

_She pulled him closer, and gently kissed him on the cheek._

**BILL**

You have just made me the happiest man.

**LILI**

And thanks to you, I am the happiest girl.

**BILL**** – **_**smiling at her**_

Then we definitely belong together.

_They stood there, lost in their embrace. Nothing was in between them anymore, and they could finally start a new life. Together at last …_


End file.
